The Man in the Tailored Suit
by wolfy447
Summary: After a harsh evening the residents of Palm springs expeirence supernatural events and a rabbid serial killer. CarlosxJames LoganxCammile KendallxJo


It was a late Tuesday night during the month of may. Carlos was getting ready for work and his roommate James was sitting at his desk writing down things on a piece of paper. He looked over and smiled as Carlos raised his shirt above his head and tossed it to the side. He folded it up nicely like hes been doing since Logan moved in with Camille, the two of them were close James knew that. Never as close as the two of them were. Kendall was in the living room working on a project for his finals. His professor was a real asshole.

James noticed something different about Carlos today, he locked his eyes onto the caramel boys and cocked his head to the side as he witnessed what he knew to be sorrow. Carlos began shaking as he slid his work shirt on and continued onto undo his jeans. James shifted in his seat setting down his paper and pencil and walking over to carlos and pulling him into a tight hug. It was the first thing he could think to do. Carlos caved in immediately. He sobbed into James shirt and James just sighed.

"Talk to me..."

"I cant... ill get in trouble."

James released Carlos and was now grasping only his shoulders. He looked at Carlos but the Latino just looked away ashamed. James sat on Carlos` bed and pulled Carlos down to sit next to him. Carlos was an innocent being. The kid didn't have a father figure to teach him anything. He had James that`s all hes ever had. 19 years old and the purest boy at palm springs.

"I figured your boss was a little strange. The way he spoke to you at the interview." James looked down. "Im sorry Carlos." James knelt down in front of Carlos. "People in this world are evil. you are not.."

"Its my fault... i made a mistake."

"What no... its never your fault."

"He said if i wanted to keep my job i had a choice to make. i didn't want to get fired because i knew you'd be upset." Carlos was crying harder now and James arms were back around him. "He was so mean... it hurt Jamie..."

"Litos... legally there is nothing we can do... if you've showered since then the evidence is gone. itd be your word against his." James intensed his clutch on Carlos and whispered in his ear. "You were in there for a while yesterday i should've known."

"Do i hav-"

"No litos... id never do that to you... do your stunts... do what you love..."

Carlos lifted himself off of James and reached his face up to kiss the pretty boy. The Latinos free hand worked its way up to the sharp jawline of his paler friend. Trailing across it with his gentle ease he ensued a giggle and removed his lips to press his forehead to the other boys. The two of them sat like this for a moment lost in thought. Then James lay down to rest pulling Carlos up to his chest and cradling him.

...

The next morning, James woke up first. He slipped on some shorts and a plain white t-shirt combing his hair and taking one final look at carlos before walking down the hall to enter the kitchen. Jennifer was up cooking Breakfast. She was a bit startled that any of the boys would be up at this time.

"Im off for a jog, ill grab some coffee and doughnuts while im out. Keep an eye on Carlos... hes not feeling too well." With that he smiled and exited the building.

stephanie shrugged. A small smile formed on her lips and she began to pull out some ingredients. She poured a cup of Vodka into a mixer and then added grape juice, Bubble Gum cough medicine, Some minced cannibus and a pinch of salt. She mixed it together and poured it over ice. Then strained it and poured it into a sippie cup. She finished making breakfast and fixed a bed tray and sat the sippie cup on the side.

She knocked before entering and Carlos sat up on his bed. He smiled to see what she had done. She sat down in front of him and sat the tray on his lap.

"Sweetie, when i was seventeen i went to a party. It was a Frat part and my sister was in college pledging Kappa. My mother made this for me the morning after when i woke up barely remembering anything from the previous night except pain and regret. She said something to me too." Jennifer spoke in Carlos` native tongue to give him a small sense of security. "Vivir es amar y herir es saber que el amor estaba allí."

She smiled, kissed his temple then walked out of the room to leave him be. Kendall exited his room and ran into his mother. They shared a quick hello before Kendall left out the door to meet Jo down in the lobby. The two of them continued subtle conversation as they got into a Taxi and drove away. In their place came another taxi and out of it stepped a tall chizzled man with bold features and eyes of crystal waters. He walked into the lobby with his suitcase and retrieved a key from the front desk. He took the elevator up to the second floor and walked right down to k. he stuck his key in the whole and turned it smiling at the sound of the faintest click. He pushed the door open entered the room and shut the door. Stepping off the elevator was Lucy she had her guitar and her favorite red jacket toted across her shoulder. She knocked on J and Mama Knight came to the door.

"Lucy hi... James went out."

"Im actually here to see you."

"Why whatever for." stephanie smiled as she stepped aside to let in the scorpion girl.

Lucy shuffled through the door setting her jacket over one of the chairs at the table and carrying her guitar to the couch and she sat there. staphanie sat next to her.

"Whats wrong sweetheart."

"I have... Aids..."

stephaniesat back and sighed her eyes turning from joy to sympathy. She gathered her thoughts for a minute.

...

The jennifers were at the pool. Friz and blondie were asleep. Brune decided to head up to her room for a quick call home. She missed her father terribly. Brune was never the type to admit this but her and her father were close. especially after she lost her mom. The pool was basically empty apart from Old Lady Agatha from the top level who just sits there and reads or sleeps. That and the two boys from the hotel across the street that are constantly causing trouble.

"Hey pop..."

"Hey Jennie how are you?"

"Homesick... im tired of the same old movies dad im ready to go..."

"Are you sure?"

"yeah." She smiled a little and turned to look at her room. "how soon can you get here."

"Ill be down in the morning."

Brune hung up the phone and started packing.

...

Downstairs Avery, one of the two brothers spotted something in the shrubs towards the back side of the hotel. He got up from the lounge chair and looked back to see if anyone was watching. Rounding the corner he realized that what he saw was a body. He didn't scream, he simply looked back and cat whistled to his brother. Liam came running. Upon seeing the body Liam began laughing hysterically. He clutched his chest and hit the ground. Avery noticed tears forming on his brothers face but his brother wouldn't stop laughing. Liam started to cough and blood splattered onto Avery's face as he tried everything to help his brother. He looked up to call out for help and noticed the body was gone.

Brune looked out her window seeing the two boys and she reached over to her bed and grabbed her phone.

"Hello? this is 911 emergency hotline how can we help you today?"

"Theres two boys outside of my hotel, uhm... palm springs. It looks like one is having a seizure or something hes caughhing up blood please send someone."

"Alright maim thank you weve gotten calls from several others guests who say they witnessed this event do not worry. we have paramedics on the way everything will be fine."

Brune hung up her phone and continued on with her process.

...

Carlos woke up and looked around his sippie cup was empty and his headache was gone but he was so deep into his head that everything felt fuzzy. It was probably the cannibus. He stood to his feet and stepped out of his room. A fog was in the air and it was every where. He couldn't see within ten feet of himself. The Latino felt his way down the hall and ran into the front door of the apartment. He pushed it open and looked down the hall.

"Help." Cried out a woman. she clawed at the carpet and got closer to him. He quickly learned that there were others all in this same state. HE started moving quickly down the hall and reached the elevator. It was stuck. The stairs would have to do.

He walked down them and at the bottom of the first floor he saw a little boy crying. He recognized the little boy from the hotel across the street. He sat next to him.

"Hey, are you okay."

"No... ive lost my brother." The boys long blonde hair was in the way of his face so Carlos couldn't see. He placed a hand on the little boys shoulder.

"I can help you find him..."

The boy turned his face to carlos and the Leo backed away with his eyes widened. the little boys eyes had been removed from his head and he was pale as a ghost. Carlos continued to run out of the lobby and right in front of the pool. In the water he saw floating bodies, by the hundreds.

...

Friz jen woke up and looked back at the pool. she smiled at the bright and sunny day and placed a hand on blonde jen.

"Hey... wheres Brune?"

"Im not sure i didn't see her leave." The two girls got up and gathered their things and headed for the lobby. upon entering they noticed a little boy sitting alone. They continued to walk upstairs. They got to their floor and when they entered their apartment they couldn't find Brune. She wasnt in her room and her stuff was gone. A loud sound echoed throughout the room and Blondie screamed. Friz turned to see that it was the man in the suit and in his hands he held an ax which he had slammed into the wall. Blondie was the first one through the door racing down the hall and to the broken elevator. She cried out as she attempted to pry it open but the man got to her before she was successful. His ax devided her skull into four not so equal parts. Meanwhile back in the bedroom friz had thrown her shoes out the window and hid herself in the closet. The man returned and took the bait leaving to adress his current issue. Friz waited for a few moments before exiting the closet. She made her way cautiously through the apartment and out the door the blade immediatley striking her in the chest. She was thrown backwards and landed hard on her side. She cried put as he bludgently beat her till her eyes swelled shut and her heart stopped.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **I hope you guys liked this i have several ideas for how this could pan out. However its you guys that are the most important part. The story is in your hands please comment of pm me to tell me about some ideas or whatever. Remember Psychological and physical horror both play a huge part here.**


End file.
